The Pair
by gaggers
Summary: Slight exploration of the relationship between Jafar and Hakuryuu after the last episode of Magi: The Kingdom of Magic.


The purity and joy surrounding Alibaba and his comrades proves to dazzling to the fallen prince. "Jafar let us leave" "Hmph" The pair disappear into Jafar's portal. The swirling white rukh are no where to be seen. A trail of black rukh skims past Hakuryuu's ankles then slithers into a crack found within the palace's walls. "She's here," whispers Jafar. Hakuryuu flinches but soon regains his composure. He thinks to himself,"The witch is too busy with Al Tharmen to pay heed to me" With this thought alone he removes his djinn equip and marches steadfastly towards the entrance hall. As expected no member of Al Tharmen in sight. The pair take a sharp right into a corner room shadowed by cherry trees overlooking the courtyard. The moment Jafar slides the door close Hakuryuu pounces onto a chest laid on the furthest corner of the gilded room. Just as the chest opens a shower of golden light smoothes out Hakuryuu's grim expression. "The anklets of obedience. The very metal vessel used by our former emperor to subdue our enemies and gain our independence. With this you may have a chance of overthrowing her highness." An image of his mother cowering in fear flashes before him. Hakuryuu's shoulders tremble with excitement. The sound of stomping simmers him down. He hastily throws the anklets back into the chest then locks it away beneath the flooring. Jafar nonchalantly floats above the floor picking stray leaves out of his braid. The stomping dies out in the distance past their room. "I suppose they are out meeting your siblings." "Tch are they insane? To come back here of all places..." Jafar takes special notice of a maple leaf found from the tuft of his braid. "Your mother sees them as no threat.." "How irritating..." "Perhaps you should go out to greet them" "I-I'd rather not." "I'm sure they'll forgive your absence at the battle fought against the medium." Hakuryuu vigorously shakes his head. "Huh? Well you won't get stronger fantasizing in this corner of the room." With that Jafar glides out of the room leaving Hakuryuu to brood. Meanwhile within the courtyard the siblings congregrate around Jafar. Kouen stands back and demands to see Hakuryuu. Jafar makes a slight bow then disappears leaving a black wisp of smoke in his trail. A vein pops out of Kouen's forehead alarming his fellow siblings. They quickly push him out of the courtyard reminding him of his pursuit of knowledge. "Hehehe yeah oni-san don't forget why we are really " Hakuryuu can hear Kogyukuu laughing nervously. As the sound of steps fade Jafar emerges from a tight cloud of black rukh in the corner of the heavily ornated room. "Do I have a treat for you" Hakuryuu stares at Jafar nonchalantly. In the beginning of their partnership it was unsettling but Jafar now accepts this behaviour with open arms. He finds Hakuryuu's transformation refreshing although at times he wishes it was Sinbad in his place. "Oh well, this boy is easier to tame." he would think in the back of his head whenever he began to fantasize about Sinbad in his place. Jafar clears his throat, 'There seems to be discord within the provincial regions surrounding Magnoshtatt. As the magicians are exhausted of their magoi supply for quite awhile they have been sending their goi to collect the harvest of a small faming village. At first the villagers were happy to assist them, but they are now discontent with being the sole provider of over 200,000 goi and thousands of magicians undergoing recovery." "Hmm why didn't brother think over this?" Jafar chuckles , "You should know that your brother is only concerned about his own gain. These squables are nothing to him or Sinbad for that matter. Only your friends seem obsessed over helping these powerless lot of people." Without a word Hakuryuu stoops down to open up the flooring. After clasping the anklets he signals Jafar with a tilt of his head. Jafar crosses an arm across his chest and makes a slight bow with his head. A swirling black portal opens up between them. From both sides they enter. The pair glide through a long winding braid of dark rukh until finding a bright ring surrounding the image of fields with gaping holes and bleached roots. Beside them are farmers knelt over from exhaustion. Jafar's face breaks into an evil grin as he follows Hakuryuu leaping into the other side. At the sight of this the farmer shakes his fist, "I'm tired of you damned magicians." A small troop of black rukh emerges from his shaking fist. Jafar gladly accepts them as Hakuryuu bows in apology. "We are not here to ask of anything but to allow us to help you." Hakuryuu bows again. With a slight push of his hat the farmer grunts with distrust. Jafar leaps over the hunched over man. With an exaggerated turn of his heel Jafar addresses the farmer. "With our power you will be able to not only drive out those magicians but create a force for those wanting to exploit you farmers." "But we are not fighters..." Jafar breaks out into a raucous laugh. Not allowing Jafar to recover, Hakuryuu replies in an even tone, "We have the power to make you so." A wave of silence swoons over the small crowd that just recently gathered around the three. Black rukh swirls around the palm of Jafar's palm materializing into a the shape of sword. The farmers gasps in astonishment and some even cower in fear behind their farm tools. Hakuryuu glances at the crowd , "You there with the braided hair, come up here" "W-wait me?" "Yes you" "B-but I've never held a sword before..." "Doesn't matter.. now come!" The chosen man waddled up to Jafar. At the instant the timid man grasped the handle of the heavy steel sword a small shockwave emerges pushing Jafar slightly back. Veins pop out of the otherwise lanky man. He takes a frightening swing towards the air. "W-why d-does this feel so light?" Hakuryuu steps between the two. Both of his palms clasp the steel. "W-hat are you doing?" As blood drips from Hakuryuu's palms black rukh appears before them. "With our power you can expand and conquer and at the very least keep pests away from snatching your livelihood." From that day forward a small milita guards the fields. The bickering between the farmers and the goi escalates into small scaled battles. Casualties occur on both sides yet before the farmers have a chance to lay this grievance at Jafar's feet, he and Hakuryuu are nowhere to be seen. The pair are on a journey to escalate the problems within other provinces of little to no power. As they spread discord the volume of black rukh increases all to Jafar's benefit. The djinn equip of Hakuryuu's also gains more power. With every passing day of violence and despair the pair grow in power.


End file.
